Hidden
by Bloody-Chocolate-Kisses
Summary: Dr. Gymon has always been hiding behind a tough exterior, and no one thinks anything about it. But what happens when a patient with a brain trauma see's the real her, and Dr. Gymon falls in love with a dying man? R


***NOTE***  
***CROSSOVER OF HOUSE AND NARUTO***  
***NO CHARACTERS FROM HOUSE ARE IN THIS STORY***  
***BUT IDEA IS FROM HOUSE M.D. FROM USA***  
***THANKS FOR READING NOTE***  
***NOTE***  
__________

"Dr. Gymon! We have a patient in 2B-" "Hold on," The dull light of the T.V. was the only thing that lit up my room. My eyes locked to the T.V., from the Soap Opera that was on. "_I'm sorry! I promise I won't cheat on you again! I've learned my lesson... I love you._" I mouthed, 'I love you' as they embraced for a kiss. "Dr. Gymon, we need you!" I sighed, and got up from my comfy chair, which was black leather. My assistants turned the light on, and I groaned as I put my sunglasses from my forehead to my eyes. "Gymon, we have a case." "I was wondering why you barged into my office. I actually assumed that Haruno was confessing lesbian relations to me, but that's beside the point." My assistants where Haruno, Sakura; Uzumaki, Naruto; and Yamanaka, Ino. They where a pain in the ass, but they where all I had.

Haruno rolled her eyes. "You only wish. We have a case about a patient, crashed off of a motorcycle, 100 mph, without a helmet." I winced, and then walked with my black leather high-heels to the other room of my office. I opened the glass door, and my patients sat down at the circular orange table that was in front of a clear white-board. I guess they'd call it...a clear board? I got out the silver marker, and looked at everyone. I wore white leather pants, because I usually don't go into the patients room unless I successfully completed the diagnosis so I don't usually wear the lab coats. I wore a white and black shirt, which was checkerboard style, and was big around my breast area to make my boobs look bigger, and got tighter as it went down. My hair was died black from its original blond, and was down to my mid-back section. At the top, it was teased to wear it had volume, and was straightened as it went down. My face was heart-shaped, and my bangs covered one side of my face. I had big dark blue eyes, a small nose and thin lips. I wore crazy eye makeup, and face powder to make me look paler than I was (which was already pale).

"So shouldn't he be in the ER room?" I asked, looking at Yamanaka. She and the pink-headed one where the smartest ones here. Besides me, of course. …wait…but that would only leave Uzumaki. Yes, the girls are the smartest ones here. "Well, no physical damage done, but he's having symptoms." It was silent for a little while. I signed. "Anyone going to TELL ME the symptoms, or are we gonna play 'Guess'?" "Um, vomiting, dizziness, erratic motor functions." I quickly wrote them on the board with my terrible handwriting. "Anyone have any ideas?" "Hangover?" Uzumaki asked. I thought for a minute, before nodding and writing it on the board. "Good-" "Gymon, that's ridiculous. He's not going to go to hospital just for a hangover. Besides, it has something to do with the motorcycle accident!" I threw the eraser at Haruno, and she screamed and tilted back in her chair, causing her to fall.

"All the symptoms fit. And besides, Haruno, he's thinking outside the box."

I looked at Yamanaka. "You're the smart one. Any other diagnoses so I can give the others mercy?" Yamanaka looked at me, "It could be... high or low blood sugar? If he's diabetic it would match." I grabbed the clipboard from Sakura's spot on the table, and she slowly got up, groaning as she did so. "...well, you can kick that one out. He's 24. It's not likely for a young boy to have Type Two Diabetes, and he hasn't been born with Type One." "Well, since he's young, he's probably not eating right. It could be low sodium or potassium." I wrote it on the board. "Apparently, someone isn't getting enough bananas in their diet. Give him potassium, and just to make sure give him a CAT scan and MRI." They all nodded, and walked out of the office. I looked at the picture of the boy on his file. He looked like a bad ass... I smiled slightly. "His stupidity got him hurt..." I muttered, before throwing his file and going back to my soap opera's.

------------

I fell asleep in my chair, and I groaned as my light turned on. "Gymon, we have new symptoms." I groaned, grabbing a blanket and putting it over my head. Someone ripped it off, and I looked at Uzumaki. My sunglasses where uneven, and I just threw them off. "What did you find?" I asked hoarsely. "Potassium level is fine, along with blood sugar." Haruno said as she sat in her spot on the table. "His symptoms are headaches, nausea, difficulty breathing, and blurred vision." Yamanaka said as she opened a magazine. I slowly got up, tripping slightly, but I caught myself. My body was warm, and the cold night air whipped against my skin like a sharp blade. "...what about the MRI and CAT Scan?" "We haven't gotten the results back." Uzumaki said as he started texting on his phone. "...any ideas?" I asked. There was silence. "…are you kidding me?" I went up on the board, and drew a stick figure on a pathetic bike. "What happens when a bad ass wants to impress a girlfriend?" Uzumaki raised his hand. "Um, he…acts like a bad ass?" I nodded, and then in the next panel of my little comic I drew the stick figure bumping his head against the ground. "…It's called Brain Trauma." Haruno nodded. "Makes perfect since…" "MRI and CAT Scan came in." I looked at the doctor standing in my office. He handed me the results, and I looked at it. I sighed as I looked down, scratching my back. "…what are we suppose to tell him?" Yamanaka asked as she looked at me. "Sorry, but you have brain trauma, which the only treatment is to go to a treatment center?!" I looked at them, and I grabbed my lab coat. "I'll take care of it." I whispered, walking out of the office.

I slowly walked out into the dark hallway. I sighed as I looked at the floor. The dim lighting and the silent breathing made my stomach turn. I shouldn't have become a doctor. I'm scared of hospitals. But saving lives was the thing I wanted to do. I slowly walked into the room number, and I stopped as I starred at the man on the bed. He wasn't like the picture I had seen on his file. Not at all. He had a more scared expression on his face as he slept. Soft yet scared. I slowly walked over to the bedside. I looked at his legs, hanging off the bed slightly. I gently shook him, and he groaned, his face having a more tired look on his face as he opened his eyes. "…where am I?" He whispered slightly, looking at me. I looked down at his file, and then up at him. "…looks like someone was being a bad boy, huh? Riding your bike with no handlebars again?" He chuckled, and then slowly put his arms above his head, also under it. "Just enjoying life…" He whispered. I looked at him as he smiled, and then sighed heavily. "…Shikamaru…" He looked at me. "What's the damage?" I looked at him, and then down. "…you have a brain trauma…" I whispered. "It's a massive bleed in your brain. So far there is no swelling, but it will get bigger and eventually…" "I'll die?" I looked at him, and nodded. "Yes." He looked down, and I could see the tears in his eyes. "…I'm…sorry…" I said. I was about to walk into my office, but he grabbed my hand. "What's your name?" He asked. I looked back at him, and felt a small pain as a tear fell from his cheek. "…Gymon…" I muttered, before jerking my hand back and walking out of the room.

------------

I controlled myself as I walked to my office. "How did he take it?" I looked at Uzumaki. "…good…" I said, taking my coat off and sitting back down. "…Yumi…" I groaned. "Naruto?" I asked as I looked at him. He sighed, and looked at me. "…this guy has no one to take care of him. No siblings, parents and grandparents are dead, no god parents, no aunts and uncles… I think that he should stay at the hospital and that we should be his family in his last days." I looked at him, and then sighed. "Okay, Uzumaki. We'll let him stay. Just don't get attached to him." I got back in my chair, putting the blankets around myself. "Now you guys go home… I want to sleep in peace." They all got up, and then left. I felt someone pet my head, and looked up. Uzumaki smiled, and then walked away. "I'll make sure to feed him and everything." He whispered before closing the door.

------------

"Gymon-" "HOLY SHIT!" I jumped up from my chair, and hit my head onto someone. "Owe…" I rubbed my head as I opened my eyes to Haruno. "What the fuck?!" I asked sharply. "…Nara wants to see you." I tilted my head, and sat at my desk. "Who's Nara?" Haruno sighed as she looked at me. "…Nara Shikamaru?" I slowly nodded, and looked in the mirror. "…god. I'm going to the stalls to talk a shower." I said as I got up. "Those are for the patients only!" "Who gives a care?" I asked, already half way down the hallway, my voice echoing from room to room.

I wrapped myself in the towel they gave, and then looked around. No one was there, so I started putting my clothes on until I heard footsteps. I used the towel to hide my bottom half, and saw that it was Haruno. "I knew it!" I whispered, pointing my fingers at her. "You ARE confessing your lesbian love!" She rolled her eyes as she got a clipboard out. "Actually, I'm bisexual." I chuckled, and went back into the stall as I got dressed. "What's the deal-io?" "You have clinic duty this week." I groaned as I got out of the stall. "Can't I wait until my hair is dry?" "You have fifteen minutes." Haruno said, and then walked out of the stalls into the hallway.

"I'll need a urine sample." I said to the boy in my room. He looked at me, and then grabbed his backpack, taking out a sealed container with yellow liquid. "…I brought a sample just in case you needed it. I don't like using public restrooms." I looked at him with a strange look, before grabbing the container. "Yeah, this isn't weird at all." I muttered as I walked out of the room.

"Gymon!" Uzumaki ran to me, and I gave him the urine sample. "Test that for pregnancy." I said, as I walked through the hallway, taking the gloves off. "Why? Can't you do it yourself?" I looked at him, and then got out fifty cents for my pocket. "Yes, but I'd rather get some chocolate. Missed breakfast." I put in the quarters, and then pressed E6. The machine wouldn't respond, and I groaned as I pressed it again. "…just press the numbers!" Uzumaki said. I looked at him, and got out of the way. "I bet you a weeks worth of clinic duty that you can't get E6." He smiled, and walked up to the machine. "You're on!"

Uzumaki pressed the numbers, and looked at the candy bar. It didn't budge. I smiled as I looked at my nails, and eventually he groaned. "What room do you have?" He asked in defeat. "Room 68-C. Go be me." I said, giving him my lab coat as I walked to my office.

As soon as I got comfortable in my seat, my black phone with glued in diamonds rang, and I grabbed it. "What the hell do you want?" I asked as I got out my nail pen. "It's a boy. You said to test for pregnancy." I sighed. "And, well, did you?" "Yes, but don't you think that's over dramatic? A guy being pregnant?" I blew on the nail I had painted black. "See, one of these boys' friends doesn't have health insurance, and gave a urine sample so they could figure out what's wrong with them. And the friend just happened to be a girl. …which, once you think about it, is stupid, because this is a free clinic." I hung up, and then did three more nails before getting another phone call. I picked up, and sighed. "Hello, I'm getting my nails done? What do you want?"

I groaned as I hung up, getting out of my hot pink desk and grabbing my black lab coat. I ran down the hallway and into Nara, Shikamaru's room.

"Okay, fine, I'm here. What do you want me for?" He turned around, and I saw he was zipping up his leather jacket. "…Just wanted to know if I could leave." He said as he finished, turning around. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at him. "Well, that's your decision. Right now it's only minor, but once it gets worse, your symptoms get worse. That's when you need to come in and stay." "WAIT!" I turned around, and Uzumaki was panting. "…I told you not to get attached to him." I said, and then looked at Shikamaru. He chuckled, and then looked at me. "I really didn't mean to just check out of the hospital. I wanted to come back after I was done getting some REAL food." I looked at him, and then nodded. He was about to head off, when I grabbed his wrist. "Let me get you something, first."

He followed me, along with Uzumaki, to my office, and I grabbed my black and pink helmet and gave it to him. He looked at me, the helmet, and then gave it back. "I'd rather have another brain trauma." I rolled my eyes, and then looked under my desk. "A-ha!" I pulled out an old gray and black one I had, and gave it to him. "Much better." He nodded at me, and then walked off. Uzumaki looked at me for a while as I did my nails. "…give me your hand if you're that bored. Or go back to your clinic duty." "Haruno took my place there." I looked at him as he gave me his hand. "You want black or orange?" "Orange." "Alright then."

"Hey, Gymon, I-" Haruno looked at us with a strange look as I finished painting his nails with a top coat. "…I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, getting down on my knees. "I cheated! I'm also bisexual! And I'm not a 36 C; I'm only a 34 B!" Haruno sighed, and then looked down at me. "I also cheated. I'm a guy and I'm gay." I chuckled as I got up. "So what do you want?" Haruno handed me the helmet, and I threw it behind me. I heard the sound of glass breaking, and turned around. Behind my thick black curtains was a huge window, and I had shattered it to pieces. "…you're screwed." I shrugged. "Oh well. Just another thousand dollars to spend on one of my SELFISH needs, but no worries! I'll just tell Tsunade and-" "You're dead." Uzumaki muttered. I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door. "Oh, please. She LOVES ME!"

------------

"Absolutely not." I put my feet on her desk, and then nodded. "Okay then. But I won't be able to work in my office." "You're still going to do the cases I give you." "No problem! Just hand me the file now!" Tsunade handed me the file, and I took my stilettos off of her desk.

------------

"Gymon!!! We've been looking all over for you! Why are you in the conference room?" Haruno, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka sat down at the large table as I stood up on opposite. I got out a black marker and wrote on the wall. "Okay, new case. Here are the symptoms: haematemesis, and continuous coughing. Any ideas?" Before Yamanaka could speak, Tsunade busted into the room. "Why, hello, Tsunade." Tsunade sighed. "I have this room booked from 6-7." I nodded slowly. "Oh, well. Yamanaka, what was it?" "It could be caused by history of smoking." I wrote it on the wall. "Gymon, is that permanent?" I ignored her and pointed to Haruno. "It could also be Esophageal cancer." "Gymon, OUT. Find somewhere else to do this." I rolled my eyes, and then looked at everyone. "We'll go ahead and save the worst news for later, just ask the patient if she's ever smoked in her life and if that doesn't work then we'll get a CAT scan and an MRI." They nodded, and all of us walked out of the room.

"And Gymon, your paycheck will be cut because of the wall!"

------------

"Gymon!!! Come on, we hate asking all of these people to tell us where you are. And in a sanctuary?" I was up on the stage, the choir behind me, and two or three people praying. "Praise the lord! We have got a NEW symptom!" I said in a hickey-accent. "_PRAISE THE LORD!" _I looked behind me at the choir and I smiled. "This new symptom is peristalsis, which proves the point of Haruno's diagnosis!" Uzumaki raised his hand. "So you want a CAT scan and MRI?" I sighed, but smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Uzumaki, I want an CAT scan and MRI." I tried to make the sentence with my regular voice, but I said MRI with a hickey accent on accident. "M-R-I." I said each letter clearly so that it wouldn't be "hicken-ized." "Hey, Gymon, are you okay? First your voice is acting strange, and now you're forgetting you're A-B-C's." I looked at him in a dead serious expression, and so did Haruno and Yamanaka. "…just go get my tests." As soon as they where gone, I muttered, "…thank the lord his brain is still functioning." Behind me, again the choir sang, _"THANK THE LORD!" _I smiled, and looked at them. "…you know, I could really get used to that."

------------

I walked out of the sanctuary, I walked into Shikamaru's room. Figured I'd see what the damage was this time. I saw him flipping the channels, and then smile at me. "Hey! Come over here;" I walked over, and then saw that he was on T.V. "Isn't that cool?! They recorded the video of me crashing and put it on a commercial so that kids would wear helmets!" I looked at him, and then rolled my eyes. "Awsome, now where did you go to eat?" He looked at me, and turned the TV off. "Arby's. I still have a few fries if you want them." I grabbed his bag, and then started munching on the fries. "…do you always act like you know everything?" I stopped chewing, and looked at him. "…yes, but only because I do." I said innocently. He chuckled, and then looked in the hallway. "…no you don't…" He whispered, looking up at me. I swallowed, and didn't answer as I downed another handful. "…you act tough…but your not… I'm not sure why you act tough, though…" I dumped the rest on him, along with his drink, and walked out. I seethed as I heard him chuckling half way down the hallway.


End file.
